


Crowley Sees Things from Aziraphale's Point of View

by MxLokiTheTrickster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley gets mad, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mentions of Death, Sharing a Bed, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLokiTheTrickster/pseuds/MxLokiTheTrickster
Summary: Crowley finds out just how bad Aziraphale is treated by the other Angels.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter where Crowley confronts Gabriel.

Crowley had expected the other Angels to be somewhat rude to ‘Aziraphale’, considering the circumstances, but he hadn’t expected this. They were downright horrible to him, especially Gabriel. But Crowley could pin-point the second his feelings changed from hate to loathing. It only took seven words, just seven small words, and Crowley’s every thought of Gabriel had changed.

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

Crowley felt his – well, Aziraphale’s – face tighten an infinitesimal amount and his eyes harden as he gave the barest touch of a smile to the offending Angel in return. He would enjoy this moment so much more now.

He stepped confidently into the fire, breathing out a sigh and cracking his neck as he felt the flames envelop his body. He opened his eyes to stare at Gabriel directly, his gaze as cold as ice, as strong as steel and as harsh as fire. And he bathed in the thrill he got as he blew fire into their terrified faces. 

He walked out of Heaven victorious, leaving the Angels to fumble over their discovery. He paid them no mind, he had urgent business to attend to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had waited long enough, he had waited to change back, he had waited while Aziraphale ate, he had waited while Aziraphale collected things from his bookshop and he had waited while they drove back to his apartment. He was done with waiting. 

He took his glasses off and the second Aziraphale had closed the door he had pounced,

“How could you let them treat you like that?!” He yelled, far too angry to control his volume.

“I- what?” His friend replied, perplexed by his sudden mood change.

“How could you let them treat you like that?” Crowley said slowly and deliberately, “They treat you like you’ve never done anything right! The way they speak to you… it… it’s deplorable! How can you let them do that?”

“Oh… Gabriel said something to you, didn’t he?” Aziraphale said defeatedly, as if he had been dreading this conversation for a very long time.

Crowley’s eyes glowed with anger, “He told me to shut my stupid mouth and die already.”

Aziraphale looked down, not wanting to look at his friend’s face. All the anger was pushed back and replaced with concern, he bent down and tilted Aziraphale’s face up with his hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry I yelled, I was just angry at them for meaning to say that to you. Has something like that happened before?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Crowley didn’t like talking about feelings and such, but he knew it would help Aziraphale and that was his main concern at the moment.  
Aziraphale nodded again.

“It’s happened a few times, every once in a while he’ll come down and ‘talk’ to me, he says it’s to gather information and see how everything’s going, but he always says something, some throw-away line, like he doesn’t even think about it.” He slumped down, and he and Crowley sat curled up together on the floor. “One time it was how I ate when I didn’t need to, another it was how much I talked, another it was my weight…” He trailed off, tears flowing down his face and onto Crowley’s jacket where he had hidden his face from Crowley’s view.

“Oh Aziraphale… why didn’t you tell me?” Crowley asked softly, trying not to make it worse.

“I- I didn’t think you would care…”

“Az, look at me.” He looked up, his face still wet from crying, “I will always care, I will never not care, okay?”

“Okay.” He whispered, looking into Crowley’s eyes (something he very rarely got to do).

“Okay, do you want to continue moving your things or…?” Crowley asked, unsure of what else his friend would want to do.

“Could- could I sleep?” His voice was small, almost silent.

“Of course.” Crowley slowly stood up, gathering Aziraphale in his arms bridal style and moving him into his own bedroom. He carefully placed Aziraphale on the bed, taking his shoes and coat off and moving him under the covers. He then walked to the door, planning to sleep on his couch, but a voice interrupted his movements.

“Could you stay, please dear?” Crowley looked at his dearest and oldest friend, tucked up in his bed and almost begging him to stay, how could he say no?

“Of course.”

That night the two beings slept together, wrapped in each other’s arms and having the best sleep of their existence. Their relationship may have been unorthodox, but their love was anything but.


	2. Update

Because this is my most liked fic (by a LOT), I've decided to write a second chapter where Crowley confronts Gabriel. It should be up within the next few weeks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Sorry if its a bit rough!

It had been a few weeks since the Apoca-nope and Crowley was done with waiting. He knew that it would take Aziraphale a bit to recover from his breakdown, but he was getting impatient. All he wanted to do was hurt Gabriel like he had hurt Az, he just needed permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Aziraphale was seated in his favourite armchair reading one of his precious books, as Crowley paced around the shop. Gathering his courage, Crowley went to stand near his angelic friend.

“Heyyy, Aziraphale... how’s it going?” Crowley asked, feigning casualty as he leant against a nearby bookshelf.

“Everything’s going well, my dear. Although I don’t know why you’re asking me, we’ve seen each other every day this week.” Aziraphale stated, already seeing past Crowley’s ruse. 

Crowley sighed, “Ok, I actually came to ask you a question.”

“Yes?” Aziraphale inquired, putting his book down to pay his friend his full attention.

“Well... you know how the world almost ended?” Aziraphale nodded, “And how we switched faces? Well, I- I want to get Gabriel back, for hurting you I mean- I can’t stop thinking about it, ever since it happened I I’ve wanted to- to get him back somehow, just- just so he knows how he hurt you.” Crowley stopped, hoping for Someone’s sake that he hadn’t said too much.

Aziraphale nodded slowly, taking in the information, “Well my dear, I... wouldn’t strictly be opposed to the idea, although I wouldn’t want you going to far either.” 

Crowley beamed “That’s all I needed to hear.” He turned, walking to the door, and standing in the entrance way for a moment, “And don’t worry, I won’t go too far...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Demon walked quietly through Heaven, his yellow eyes darting around and his forked tongue flicking out, being extra cautious. He didn’t want to get caught by the wrong Angel. 

Luck was on his side apparently, as he came upon his victim standing alone in an empty room, no one around to help him. Crowley slithered around behind him; his abilities appreciated in a way they rarely were. He slowly, menacingly, stood up to his full height behind the Angel, making an ominous shadow along the floor.

“Gabriel.” He hissed, eyes turning fully yellow as his demonic tendencies took over.

Gabriel started, turning around quickly to face his attacker. “Crowley?” Confusion ran over his features. 

“I know what you did to my friend Gabriel.”

“Your- Aziraphale?” His face quickly changed from confused to proud, “I knew you two were conspiring against us.”

“We were, but that doesn’t matter now.” Crowley brushed off the Angel’s revelation like water off a duck’s back, he had more important things on his mind. “He told me what you did Gabriel... He. Told. Me. What. You. Said.”

The room around them seemed to darken, Crowley’s anger manifesting itself in the form of shadows. Shadows that slunk along the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Shadows that looked like snakes, ready and willing to strike at a moment’s notice from their creator. Shadows that didn’t really look like shadows.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, the meaning of Crowley’s words hitting him and digging up the memory he spoke of.

“Shut your stupid mouth, and... die.... already...”

Crowley’s lips pulled back into a terrifying smile, pointed teeth glinting and forked tongue darting out to taste his prey’s fear. “Yes, that’s the one. Didn’t really think that through, did we?”

Gabriel shook his head, fear shining brightly in his eyes.

“No, but you’ll think before you speak next time.” Crowley’s grin grew wider as he stepped forward. Gabriel stepped backward, until there was nowhere else to step. Crowley surrounded him, his snake-like eyes shining and his teeth glinting as he continued to grin his terrible grin.

Crowley lowered his head, his mouth next to Gabriel’s ear, and whispered, “If you ever hurt Aziraphale again, you won’t be able to do anything after.”

Crowley turned, stalking out of the room like he owned it. Gabriel stayed frozen against the wall.

He stayed there for a very long time.


End file.
